Perfect Day
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: A perfect day with Alice and Jasper. It's a one-shot and my first attempt at a Twilight story in ages. Tell me what you think! AlicexJasper


**A/N:** This is just a random JasperxAlice one-shot! Hope you enjoy! It's my first time playing them so I hope it's not too bad. P

If you guys like it, I might stretch it out a bit.

* * *

Perfect Day

By 0TwistedAngel0

Alice Cullen sat on the leather sofa that belonged to her and Jasper. She was in her room trying to find a way to pass the time. She had been bored a lot recently due to Edward and Bella being on their honeymoon. Luckily, they arrived today and Alice was going to waste no time catching up. She smile deviously to herself and lay down to look up at the ceiling. Jasper had insisted on creating a type of mosaic ceiling. It was a beautiful thing to look at and Alice looked at it often.

Jasper opened the door to their room and leaned against the door frame. Alice knew it was him so she didn't move a muscle. Soon enough Jasper had his arms around Alice's pixie-like form and she nuzzled his neck. She smiled and looked into his golden eyes. "I can feel the mischief and excitement pouring off of you, my little monster," he said affectionately. "What are you up to?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Alice gave him an innocent smile. "Why! I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said in mock-shock.

"Of course, you don't" Jasper smirked.

Alice shook her head making her short spiky hair hit her husband's face. He laughed before stopping the movement. Jasper kissed her forehead and then gazed at her face. She was so beautiful, and so kind. She was just so full of life! Jasper wondered what he had ever done to deserve her. For hundreds of years he had been the true meaning of vampire. He had been the reason that so many human hearts swelled up with fear at the mere mentioning of the word! He had made so many mistakes, how could he ever truly deserve Alice's love and trust? Soon, Jasper felt the confusion coming off of her. Jasper smiled and gave her lips a chaste kiss.

"It's nothing love, just thinking," he murmured against her lips.

Alice smiled and kissed him back happily. Jasper was always so reserved and polite. He was a southern gentleman after all. They didn't call it "southern hospitality" for nothing. Jasper never understood why she loved him, even though no one could doubt that she did. He couldn't understand how she could ever hold even half of the affection that she had for him. What Jasper didn't realize was that he had saved her. When she had awoken after her transformation, the thirst and the visions were enough to drive her insane. But one vision; a vision of her and Jasper with the Cullens had saved her. She saw that she could hunt animals, not humans. She saw that Jasper could be saved as well. Alice had seen how happy she could be, and she knew it was because of Jasper. If she hadn't had that hope, Alice didn't know where she would have ended up.

"Alice?" she heard Jasper say. The vampire looked at her husband questionly.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Alice grinned and kissed him passionately. Jasper kissed back and after a few minutes they broke apart. "Wow" he said gasping for air that he didn't need. "What was that for?"

"I love you too." was Alice's only reply.

Jasper chuckled and stopped when he felt Alice tense in his arms. He studied her face and knew she was having a vision. Her mouth was in a tight line and her eyes had gone completely black. Suddenly, her eyes were golden again and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. Alice laughed as she sat up. "Edward and Bella are going to arrive in a few minutes. Let's go downstairs," she said.

Jasper got up after her as Alice left the room and descended down the stairs. They reached the living room and saw Rosalie and Emmett watching TV and Esme reading a book by the window. None of them looked up as Alice and Jasper joined them.

"Edward and Bella should be arriving in less than two minutes," Alice announced.

Esme's face lit up. She closed her book and quickly stood up. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Rosalie, Emmett, please get up off the couch! We have to greet the newly weds properly," she told the couple on the couch as she went to the base of the stairs. Emmett groaned but turned off the TV and listened to his mother. "Carlisle, come quickly! Edward and Bella will be here soon," she called up. As soon as the words left her mouth, Carlisle appeared in front of her and they all heard the sound of the Volvo's engine shutting off.

Emmett grinned, and even Rosalie smiled a bit. Jasper could feel she was nervous. It was no secret that she didn't approve of Bella's desire to become a vampire, and in less than a week she would be! However, Rosalie had decided to let it go for the time being. If Edward and Bella looked happy that was all that mattered…right? Carlisle and Esme stood beside each other polite and joyful smiles on their faces. Jasper could feel how proud, happy, and excited they all were and that just added to his own excitement.

The front door swung open to reveal Edward and Bella in all their newlywed glory. Before they could even make it over the threshold Emmett tackled both of them into one of his infamous bear hugs. Alice laughed and then started jumping up and down.

"Me next! Me next!" she cried.

Emmett let go of them and Alice pulled the flushed Bella into a gentler hug. "Aw, Bells! I've missed you!" Alice squealed. I smiled at her enthusiasm and at Bella's embarrassment. "That's sweet, Alice, but I'm still pretty breakable, y'know" Bella gasped. Apparently, Alice's gentle hug wasn't gentle enough. "Oops," she giggled as she let go of our new sister-in-law.

As Esme and Carlisle welcomed Edward and Bella, Rosalie slipped away back to the living room. (But not before saying congratulations to the happy couple). "Nice to see you again, Bella," he said nodding to her. "Edward" Jasper said extending my hand out to my brother. He shook it and smiled at him. Bella looked over in his direction and smiled sheepishly. He felt her embarrassment grow a bit as she came a little closer testing their usual boundaries.

"Would asking for a hug be too much?" she asked. Jasper was surprised and touched. He smiled at his new sister, and moved forward cautiously and wrapping his arms around her. "Welcome home, Bella," Jasper said moving back. Edward and Alice smiled at them. "Well, I'm sure you two want to get settled into your room so we'll leave you be," Carlisle said moving towards the kitchen with Esme.

Edward nodded his head and smiled at his wife. He picked up their bags. "After you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward grinned. Bella blushed, "Why thank you, Mr. Cullen," she replied as she began going up the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and grinned. They knew how it was going to be like for at least the next month. Disgustingly cute moments that were going make everyone else in the room except Esme wanna puke. They pretended to gag and then started laughing. "Yuck!"

Edward's growl silenced them even though he probably knew it was true. Alice walked into the living room and came back out quickly. She was anxious and excited. She grinned at Jasper.

"Want to go for a run?" she asked him as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the door. Jasper raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Why?" he asked.

Suddenly, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs looking absolutely furious. "ALICE!" he roared.

"I may have given Edward and Bella's room a really unwanted makeover," she admitted bashfully.

"GET BACK HERE!" Edward shouted.

Jasper laughed at his loved one's antics. "Let's get out of here" he said as they ran out together away from Edward's path. They wouldn't want it any other way. Even if they were running from certain death at their "brother's" hand, they were doing it together. And everyday together was a perfect day.


End file.
